Phantom Idol
by NinjaWafflePublishingCo
Summary: Basicly american idol, but with Phantom songs and Erik, Christine, and Raoul as the judges. What happens when there are major Raoul/Erik fans? Chaos. There is a catfight in the first chapter


**I don't own Phantom of the Opera**

Christine: Welcome to 'Phantom Idol'.

Erik: I'm Erik.

Raoul: I'm Raoul.

All: And this is Phantom Idol.

Raoul: We start with Elle Wood.

Elle: HI!!!!!!

Erik: Start.

Elle: _Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me_

*Elle has a very high pitched voice*

Raoul: Next!

Christine: She is very... soprano.

Erik: _She _is terrible. Next we have Marie... I cant read the last name.

*The next contestant walks on, she is very good looking and has a home made t-shirt that has a red rose with black satin on the front. It also says "I love Erik..." on the front and "... he is the angel of music." On the back*

Marie: Hehehe. .. I'm Marie... I'm going to sing 'Music of the Night'- If that's ok... *She looked at Erik*

Erik: Yes you may.

Raoul: No!

Erik: Why? You mad I FINALY have a fan?

Marie: I don't get the Raoul fans... I mean he's an airhead! No offense Christine.

Christine: None taken.

Raoul: Hey!

Marie & Erik: Well its true!

Erik: Please, start.

*Piano music starts to play*

Marie: Cool.  
_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
For I compose the music of the night_

*Marie sang in a beautiful alto voice. Hitting every note perfectly. She was white as a ghost with stage fright*

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Hearing is believing  
Music is deceiving  
Heart as lightning, soft as candle light  
Dare you trust the music of the night

Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth  
And the truth isn't what you want to see  
In the dark it is is easy to pretend  
But the truth is what it ought to be

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind  
Let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night

Close your eyes start a journey through a strange, new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Close your eyes and let music set you free  
Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight

*All three judges were sitting opened mouth at how well Marie sang*

Christine: That... Was... Amazing...

Erik: How did you learn to sing like that?

Raoul: Meh... Christine is better.

Christine & Erik: No I'm/she's not!

Erik: No offence.

Christine: Hey!

Erik: Hey nothing! That's insulting me too.

Christine & Raoul: How?

Erik: Two ways, one, she's better that me. Two, I taught Christine all I knew.

Christine: Oh... She is in.

Erik: In

Raoul: Out.

Erik & Christine: Why?

Marie: Is it because I called you an airhead?

Raoul: Yes.

Marie: I still don't take it back.

Erik: Well, you only need two votes to get in... So your in!

Raoul: Up next is Taylor!

*A girl wearing an "I love Raoul" shirt walks in*

Taylor: Hi!

Raoul: Nice shirt.

Taylor: Erik is a murderer!

Erik: Hey!

Raoul & Taylor: Deal.

Taylor: *giggles* Plus Raoul is hotter

Erik: Hey!

Marie: Don't say that about Erik!

Taylor: I can say it and I will!

Marie: Raoul cant sing!

Raoul: Hey!

Erik: Oh please, you sound like a toad when you try. Almost like Carlotta...

All: *Shudder*

Taylor: Well at least my t-shirt is from an actual store!

Marie: Well mine is homemade, from the heart.

Taylor: Well, as I've said before, Erik is a murderer!

Marie: Only because people like RAOUL treated him like a monster just because of a little birth defect.

Taylor: LITTLE?! It is a HUGE birth defect!

Marie: Inner beauty matters more!

Taylor: But outer beauty is important also!

Marie: Maybe for shallow people like Raoul!

Taylor: B****! TAKE THAT BACK!

Marie: MAKE ME!

*the two girls get into a catfight.*

Erik: Should we stop this?

Raoul: Just wait. I wanna see who wins.

Christine: I hope they don't hurt themselves.

Raoul: Hey... I think you finally got someone who wont mind you taking them down into your labyrinth and sing them to sleep.

Erik: Cool.

Raoul: I was being sarcastic!

Erik: What is this 'sarcasm' you speak of?

Raoul & Christine: *face smack*

Erik: If she goes missing, don't look at me.

Raoul: Which one?

Erik: Marie, smart one. I would kill Taylor first.

Raoul: Ha! So you do know sarcasm!

Erik: That was sarcasm?

Christine & Raoul: *face smack*

Christine: Yes. That was.

Erik: Oh

*Back to the catfight*

Taylor: Ack! B****

Marie: WH***

Taylor: Raoul

Marie: Erik

*Back to the judges*

Christine: I rrrreeeeeaaaaalllllyyyyy think we should break this up.

Erik & Raoul: Yea, ok.

*The two judges get up and grab the shoulders of the girl who likes them (Erik grabs Marie, Raoul grabs Taylor)*

Marie: Let me at that b****!

Erik: *Whispers in her ear*

Marie: OKAY!

Taylor: ACK! LEMME GET HER!

Raoul: You haven't sung yet!

Taylor: Oh yea...

*They all get up and dust off*

Taylor: I will sing 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again'

_You were once  
my one companion  
you were all  
that mattered  
You were once  
a friend and father -  
then my world  
was shattered_

*Taylor was actually pretty good, she was soprano. But a good soprano.*

Wishing you were  
somehow here again  
wishing you were  
somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here

Wishing I could  
hear your voice again  
knowing that I  
never would  
Dreaming of you  
won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed  
I could

Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle

Too many years  
fighting back tears  
Why can't the past  
just die?

Wishing you were  
somehow here again  
knowing we must  
say goodbye  
Try to forgive  
teach me to live  
give me the strength  
to try

No more memories,  
no more silent tears  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years  
Help me say  
goodbye.

Raoul: Your in!

Christine: Yes you are.

Erik: Meh...

Raoul: Your are going to the next round. Next we have Isabella

*Another girl with an "I love Raoul" t-shirt walks in*

Erik: Oh please shoot me.

*Raoul starts to pull out a gun*

Erik: I was KIDDING! Jeez.

Isabella: I will be singing 'Masquerade'

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you-_

Erik: STOP! Your HORRIBLE!

*Isabella starts to cry and runs off stage*

Christine: That's all the time we have today, so come see us again next week on...

All: Phantom Idol!

-------------------Later that night------------------------

Erik: Let me take you to my labyrinth!

Marie: Okay!

-----------------------The next morning------------------

Marie: Christine doesn't know what she's missing!

**Sorry, I couldn't resist but to add that last part. I have a friend who would kill to talk Erik. Not Kidding. But I changed her name for her identity's sake. For those of you who don't know, Erik is the name the Phantom gave himself in the book. Review please. More reviews puts me in a better mood to write more.**


End file.
